


Here Comes the Heat

by vldrarepairs (miraculousstorytelling)



Series: a little bit closer [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs
Summary: Shiro held the door for him, smirking and ready to lock them in. “Remember. Seven minutes.”Hunk nodded and stepped inside, barely catching Lance checking his breath in his palm. “So, what’s the plan? We just stay in here and-”Before the door even clicked shut, Lance was closing the distance between them and reaching up to hold the sides of Hunk’s jaw, cutting him off mid-sentence with a searing kiss that left Hunk’s head swimming.





	Here Comes the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So [flusteredkeith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwander/pseuds/flusteredkeith) had this wonderful idea to do a seven minutes in heaven fic that became a Sheith/Hance collab fic where they play flip cup and end up stuck in a closet. [Hers is Sheith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848), and this one, the direct sequel, is Hance.
> 
> (titles taken from Tegan and Sara's "Closer")

Okay, this was really on Lance for “influencing” the last round. Hunk was happy to go along with it at first, especially because it might mean Shiro and Keith would finally kiss each other instead of just staring from across the room. The plan had worked, almost too well, right up until the part when Keith figured out exactly how Lance had guaranteed his win last turn.

“Are you sure you don’t want Nyma on your team?” Hunk asked under his breath while Keith poured the drinks for round two of flip cup.

“No,” Lance and Keith answered in unison, Lance following it up with a short glare.

Shiro nodded. “Besides, since you two cheated-”

“We didn’t cheat,” Lance interjected.

Shiro ignored him. “Since you two cheated, it has to be the same team this time.”

“It was for your own good!” Lance protested. “We were helping you!”

Keith and Shiro shared a look before Keith set four overflowing cups in front of Hunk and Lance. “Same rules as last time.”

 

Hunk had expected some fallout from round one of flip cup, but he had also convinced himself the rewards would outweigh the consequences. Now, however, with his head spinning from drinking a bit too much too fast, Hunk was beginning to have some second thoughts.

Despite losing by a pretty large margin, Lance seemed pretty happy with the situation, checking his hair in the mirror and trying to look casual as he darted into the closet. “So, come on, let’s do this.”

Hunk took a deep breath and walked over, his stomach churning with nerves. “Okay, okay.”

Shiro held the door for him, smirking and ready to lock them in. “Remember. Seven minutes.”

Hunk nodded and stepped inside, barely catching Lance checking his breath in his palm. “So, what’s the plan? We just stay in here and-”

Before the door even clicked shut, Lance was closing the distance between them and reaching up to hold the sides of Hunk’s jaw, cutting him off mid-sentence with a searing kiss that left Hunk’s head swimming. He barely had time to breathe before his back hit the wall, and he was drowning in Lance, feeling every inch of Lance pressed up against him, all while Lance was murmuring praise into his parted lips.

“La-” Hunk didn’t even have a chance to ask what was happening before Lance kissed him again, a slow roll of Lance’s hips dragging out a choked moan and allowing Lance the opportunity to taste the lingering alcohol on Hunk’s tongue. Heat raced up Hunk’s spine, burning away any reservations or curiosity that might have kept him from fully enjoying the moment.

“Wanted to do this for ages,” Lance whispered when he finally moved away to breathe, his voice rough and low.

Hunk’s heart caught on several things. The way Lance spoke. The way Lance’s hand was trailing down the side of Hunk’s neck. The soft blush creeping over Lance’s cheeks. The fact that somehow, Lance wanted this just as much as Hunk did. By the time he caught up, Lance was kissing him again, and Hunk was too far gone to respond with anything resembling words.

Thankfully, he had other ways to communicate.

While Lance’s tongue was setting off sparks across the seam of his lips, Hunk was tracing the curve of Lance’s spine, his pulse erratic in his ears. Every brush of Lance’s fingertips over his skin was another reminder that this was actually happening. Lance was actually in here with him, pushing for more, wanting him. No one was watching. No one else was here, which meant everything Lance was doing was just for him and Hunk.

Being the sole focus of Lance’s attention was intoxicating. Hunk tried to reciprocate, reaching for the hem of Lance’s shirt, but when Lance treated him to another slow roll of his hips, Hunk’s brain shorted out.

Lance leaned back to stare up at him, and Hunk could swear he looked almost as mesmerized as Hunk felt. He smiled, half-warm, half-dangerous as he trailed feather-light kisses down Hunk’s jaw.

Hunk whined, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop the sound before it could reach the audience outside. The last thing he needed was a room full of people to tease him about just how much he was enjoying Lance’s attention.

Unfortunately, Lance didn’t have the same reservations, because he was reaching up and pinning Hunk’s hand to the wall beside him in an instant. “I want to hear you,” he murmured, lips brushing over the edge of Hunk’s ear and setting off another round of sparks along the base of Hunk’s skull.

“Lance,” Hunk whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Quiznak, you’re gonna kill me.”

“I hope not.” Lance chuckled, the sound low and pleasant. “I’m not done with you yet.”

_ When the hell did Lance get so smooth? _

Hunk was tempted to ask, but then Lance’s hands were creeping under his shirt, his nails ghosting over Hunk’s sides, and Hunk cut himself off with another choked moan. He swore, and the back of his head hit the wall when Lance sucked a mark just over his collarbone.

“Lance, holy shit, dude.” Hunk’s fists clenched against the wall, and a very small part of him wondered if he was leaving gouges in the wall.

At least if he was, it would be worth losing his security deposit.

Lance, however, had other things on his mind. Like reaching up to push Hunk’s vest off his shoulders, leaving it trapped between Hunk and the wall. Lance traced the muscles along Hunk’s upper arms, an awed look in his eyes, and Hunk’s voice stuck in his throat. Hunk was already secure enough in his own skin, but watching Lance stare at him like he was some kind of chiseled masterpiece was one hell of an ego boost.

Hunk bent down to catch Lance’s lips in another kiss, savoring the feeling of Lance’s breath hitching in his throat. Finally, it was time for Hunk to turn the tables.

The door opened, flooding the room with light.

“Time’s up.”

Hunk had never hated the sight of Keith so much in his life.

Lance scowled. “Your stupid clock’s fast, mullethead. No way it’s been seven minutes.”

“It was the same clock you used with me and Shiro,” Keith shot back with a hint of a smirk. “But if you want more time-”

Hunk could have reached out and slammed the door shut. This was his house, after all, but he decided on something a little less subtle instead, only partly out of spite.

He turned to look at Lance and slide one hand under the hem of Lance’s shirt while the other slid somewhere just a little lower, startling Lance into groaning something that sounded almost like Hunk’s name.

“Come back later,” Hunk said before catching Lance’s lips in another deep kiss.

Keith scoffed and closed the door.


End file.
